kamichamakarinfandomcom-20200213-history
What is Kamichama Karin
What is Kamachama Karin? Kamichama Karin is about a 7th grader named Karin Hanazono. Her parents and beloved cat, Shii-chan recently died, she`s getting horrible grades and is forced to live with her aunt. One day, Karin meets a young, 7th grade boy named Kazune Kujyou, and discovers that her mother`s ring has the power to transform her into a goddess. She soon moves in with Kazune and his cousin Himeka. She and Kazune, who has godlike powers of his own, have to fight to protect Karin`s ring and Himeka from the evil intentions of Kirio Karasuma (whom Karin calls Mr. Glasses Man), who is also divine. The trio embark on crazy adventures and go on trips along the way. They also meet new friends and people, such as Micchi, who may know a lot of information not only about the divine transformation of the gods and goddesses, but also about Kazune-kun`s long lost father... Extended Information Manga The Kamichama Karin manga series has been released into a total of seven full volumes. Koge-Donbo admits in volume one at how the point of Karin's "I am God" was to have her say something stupid and how the manga started was as a gag. Kamichama Karin was originally going to be a two chapter one-shot manga, according to Koge-Donbo. Due to its unexpected popularity, she continued the story. The story continues on in a sequel series Kamichama Karin Chu. again with seven volumes in regular special edition volumes released in Japan. The special edition volumes include the same basic content as the regular editions but include additional content making them highly valuable to manga collectors. The special editions feature different cover artwork including a gold foiled logo on a clear plastic dust jacket. Each special volume is accompanied by booklets which contain whole extra chapters to the story (usually the information in these extra chapters is supplementary, and not critical, to the main story). Anime An anime of Kamichama Karin debuted in Japan on April 6, 2007. Animation was done by the animation studio Satelight. The story starts off in Kamichama Karin Chu, the sequel to Kamichama Karin. Karin and Suzune are running through a park when Rika attacks Karin. Karin's Chronos Clock (which has the power to time-travel) gets the Seed of Chaos implanted into it and brings her to the first time she met Kazune at Shii-chan's grave. After that, the events follow the storyline of the manga. Kamichama Karin was shown in Japan every Saturday. An original soundtrack has been released. The Sequel To Kamichama Karin Sequel The adventure continues in Kamichama Karin Chu with the main cast now in the eighth grade. Kazune returns from his trip to England and so Karin and the gang are back together again. Karin and the gang travel through time, along with a new comrade: a celebrity named Jin Kuga, fighting a new enemy, the Seeds of Chaos. Besides Jin, there are two more (known) new characters: Rika Karasuma and Suzune Kujyou. Rika is later revealed to be the Himeka Karasuma from the future. Suzune is a little boy, actually Karin and Kazune's future child, that appears to Karin to warn her of the danger. And to Jin, Karin is apparently "his goddess". Jin and Kazune fight over Karin once in a while. Himeka Kujyou goes to England to study abroad. However, she comes back, and meets Rika Karasuma, who is actually the other Himeka from the future. She is the antagonist. In the sequel, Karin's fate has been altered, and she must hurry to save her future with Kazune Kujyou. In a dream, the future Karin speaks to Karin, telling her that in the future, Micchi will lose his life, Jin will lose his memory, and Kazune will lose all his power and eventually die. Karin cries out that it won't happen, but she has woken up. Karin also got a new upgrade in her hair style. In volume 7, when she Transformed with Michiru's (Michii) ring, she gained two little white angel-wing looking clips with her original hair balls. She wears them normally, starting in chapter 1 of 'Kamichama Karin Chu'. Del Rey Manga released volume one of the 'Kamichama Karin Chu' manga on June 24, 2008. The last volume, 7, was released January 26, 2010 by Del Rey Manga. Where Can I read/watch Kamichama Karin? You can read Kamichama Karin (and Kamichama Karin Chu) mangafox or at onemanga. However, you can watch Kamichama Karin on Youtube or Animecrazy, but I prefer Youtube. Links to read it: ' Link '<- Click that to read Kamichama Karin (on onemanga) Link <- Click that to read Kamichama Karin (on onemanga) Link <- Click that to read Kamichama Karin (on mangafox) Link <- Click that to read Kamichama Karin Chu (on manga fox) Link to watch it: ' animecrazy '(All the Episodes) Youtube (On Youtube, all the episodes, in a playlist) Theme Songs/Songs Opening theme "Ankoku Tengoku" (暗黒天国, Darkness Heaven?) by Ali Project' ' Ending themes ' "Anemone" (アネモネ?) by Mai Nakahara "Kūchū Meiro" (空中迷路, ''Labyrinth in the Sky?) by Marble '''Character Songs "Hikari No Accord" by Mai Nakahara/Karin Hanazono "Desire Show" by Tatsuhisa Suzuki/Jin Kuga